


A new beginning

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Fix-It, Multiverse, Other, Reunion, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After the Crisis of Infinite Earths, everyone attempts to start over and grieve over what had been lost. But what they soon enough realize is that not everything might be lost forever.
Relationships: Oliver Queen and Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something that had occured to me from various conversations with Aragorn II Elessar, ArlyssTolero, Stand with Ward and Queen and Phillipe363 and I wanted to write this mainly after my disappointment with the Crisis of Infinite Earths.
> 
> For the record, I am not explicitly expressing that Oliver had been in relationship with either Felicity, Laurel or Sara here but I was ticked off by that Sara said that Oliver was her last anchor to her past life, since it was kind of hard to buy it. Who was Oliver in relationship with here and who was Mia's mother, is up to the reader's interpretation, since I am in no mood for petty squabbles over who's the best love interest for Oliver and I don't want to start an unnecessary petty argument, I'm just trying to give everyone a good read, so don't ruin it for them by ranting or roasting me in this story, please. Inspired by the ending of Mass Effect 3 video game.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Anti-Monitor faced off with Oliver, who had taken the mantle of the Specter. Oliver shielded himself from the beam Anti-Monitor had fired at him before he grabbed Anti-Monitor by his arms, both men locked in heated stares.

"Anti-Monitor… you have failed this universe!" Oliver snarled before roaring as he looked up, shooting some blue beam into the sky before he and Anti-Monitor both roared. A giant explosion followed as Sara, Barry, Kara, Lex, Ryan, J'onn and Kate stared.

"Oh, my God…" Kara breathed out.

"Barry, get us there." Sara ordered.

Barry sped Sara, to the ground zero of the explosion but all that was left was a small crater with Oliver's hood as they stared in shock. "No…" Sara whispered, shaking her head. "Ollie… Ollie!" She called out as Barry sped around, searching for him but there were no traces of Oliver before he returned to Sara. "Barry…"

"He's gone." Barry shook his head. "He's gone, Sara."

Sara felt her heart getting crushed as she fell on her knees.

* * *

Barry raised his glass as they were holding a memorial dinner for Oliver, with Laurel, who had never been murdered by Damien Darhk, Tommy, who never died during the Undertaking, Sara, Quentin, who had never been murdered by Ricardo Diaz, Thea, Nyssa, Talia, Robert, who had never committed suicide, Moira, who had never been murdered by Slade, Roy, Slade, Felicity, Mia, William, Samantha, who had never died on Lian Yu, Helena, Mari, Rene, Rory, Dinah, who had never gone down the dark path, since Vince had died at the hand of Sean Sonus and the Vigilante was the real Adrian Chase, whose identity had been stolen by the Throwing Star Killer, Curtis, Joe, Iris, Patty, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Harry, Jesse, Ray and his former fiancée and now wife Anna Loring, who had never died in the Siege by Slade's Mirakuru's soldiers, Kara, Clark, Lois, J'onn, Alex, Winn, Brainy, Bruce, who had never left Gotham and Kate, who had retired as Batwoman after the Crisis, giving Bruce back the mantle of the guardian of Gotham.

Barry cleared his throat. "The Crisis is over. The universe is reborn. We're all back, despite all the losses. Oliver. Harry. Jesse. And many others but we're all back except for the one person, who managed to do this." He took a breath before continuing. "This victory belongs to all of us." He pointed at all the present Paragons, who nodded. "We all gotta take first steps to recovering what we had lost but never forget what it cost us to win. This wasn't a victory won by a single person, group, army or even species.

If the Crisis has taught us something, it's that we're strongest together. And if we can put aside our grudges and put down our grievances for something as big as the Crisis, what can we all achieve now, when we all got a fresh start? It's gonna take a while but… we have a second chance now. Thanks to Oliver. We're all here together and we can build a future better than all of could imagine…" He looked down solemnly, mourning for Oliver. "A future paid for by a huge sacrifice." He then looked at the sky. "A future I wish he could see." He then raised his glass. "To Oliver."

"To Oliver." Everyone toasted.

* * *

Sara went out into the garden as she looked up, staring at the sky before Barry approached her as they saw a star falling down. "Is everything OK?"

"I… I just can't shake this feeling that Ollie might be out there… somewhere." Sara said.

"Sara, we found no body. There was nothing left but ashes and his hood." Barry said before Sara's phone went off as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Sara Lance? This is Dr. Leslie Thompkins from Gotham General. A John Doe was whispering your name. We found him few days ago, severely burned but still alive in Gotham Bay._ "

"A John Doe?" Sara asked.

* * *

A man, who was covered in burns and bandages was in the hospital room of Gotham General hospital attached to life support as he slowly opened his eyes, breathing out heavily.

"Sir. Can you hear me?" Leslie asked. "Can you tell me your name?"

The man breathed out heavily. "My… name… is… my name… is… Oliver… Queen..."

* * *

When Oliver opened his eyes again, though it felt like an eternity since he had woken up the last time, he was surrounded by Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Diggle, Felicity, Ray, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph.

"Hey…" Oliver smiled.

"Hey." Sara smiled as she hugged him tightly with Barry.

Oliver groaned in pain as the monitors bleeped. "Ow! Easy!"

Barry pounded Oliver lightly on the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Never scare us like that again, Ollie." Sara said as everyone smiled and relaxed in relief, while Sara kissed him on his cheek as he chuckled, while they all tried to keep their tears at bay, feeling their eyes get wet. They had hoped that this would be the last life-endangering global threat that they would have to fight, but Oliver had a feeling that the peace that they had right now would not last for long as they might encounter new enemies. However, if they joined together to stop a threat like the Crisis, then nothing could stop them from reaching new heights.

**Author's Note:**

> The writers ruined Sara by her not giving a damn about her friends or family for a long time, she did not check in on Quentin after Lian Yu exploded and there are various ways that Earth-1 Laurel could have been saved without seriously damaging the timeline or Sara dying instead. And while the fight with Anti-Monitor in the 4th and 5th part were kind of cheesy and underwhelming, which I could understand partly due to the budget, I found the fight in the 4th part more or less better, mainly because how Anti-Monitor was beaten in the final battle by shrinking eternally felt kind of anticlimatic to me and felt a lot like a rip-off of what Scott Lang did to Darren Cross in Ant-Man film, so in here, Anti-Monitor was defeated by Oliver and not like how it was done in the actual crossover, since I found that quite dumb and anticlimatic for a villain like Anti-Monitor, who was basically, as my brother called him, "a cheap Thanos".
> 
> Plus, Oliver dying instead of Barry and Kara feels a bit dumb, since that's one life for two. They could've done Barry later returning through the Speed Force like in The Flash: Rebirth comic book and a new version of Kara could've been introduced in the new universe, although it would probably get too complicated with Kara, which I can understand but still, Oliver trading his own life for two is a bit dumb. Interesting would be that in the explosion, when Oliver fought the Anti-Monitor and created a new Earth, Earth Prime, he would "disappear" and then return, like something simliar to what happened to the Flash in the comic books, with him disappearing into the Speed Force during the Crisis and then finding his way back and it is stupid that all Wellses, Harry and Jesse included, are still dead with Oliver not bringing them back, like he did with the others because quite frankly, while Nash was more or less fine before the Crisis, after that right until The Flash 6x15 I kind of felt a teeny little sour for him until the revelation that Thawne had somehow possessed Nash.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
